


you to my thoughts as food to life

by icedmachinery, icemachine



Series: doom patrol daily drabbles [16]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedmachinery/pseuds/icedmachinery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: "Soulmates? I think that’s a little bit too far.”Now when his chest glows it is almost blinding. Intense. Why? Why is it too far?Because if I have a soulmate, then I have a soul.(Keeg and Larry are soulmates.They have some feelings about that.)
Relationships: Keeg Bovo & Larry Trainor
Series: doom patrol daily drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	you to my thoughts as food to life

The word  _ soulmates  _ hits like static, like a crackle of electricity flowing past the bandages and into his ears, the word  _ soulmates  _ hits Larry and hits Larry and hits Larry, violent and bruise-violet, marking him over the tainted flesh.  _ He is your soulmate,  _ Mr. Nobody had said in the white space,  _ you were destined to merge with him, just as he was destined to merge with you. But it doesn’t have to be like that. I can give you your life back.  _ It sparks a fire within Larry - a fire that has not faded since he left with Rita to their apartment.

He does not tell Rita about Mr. Nobody’s revelation, because he’s not sure that it’s a revelation at all. Mr. Nobody’s singular goal was to manipulate him; he was  _ lying.  _ It had to have been a lie, he tells himself that it was a lie, he cannot handle the implications of having a soulmate -  _ if he has a soulmate then that means he is worth loving, that means that he isn’t a lost cause, that means that there is no hellfire nested inside of him, and that just cannot be adjusted to. He just cannot grasp the concept of worth. _

But his chest glows. 

Like the Spirit can hear his thoughts.

Larry flips the light switch on and off, on and off, and finally, with unnecessary force: off, a final goodbye to the light. He climbs into his couch-bed and curls onto his side - presses his hand against his chest, like he’s trying to unlock something, like he’s trying to stop the blood coming from a disappearing wound. There is no wound, but: there is a wound.

The glowing flickers to a fade. It’s as if the Spirit was lighting his way, a path to see in the darkness, to avoid trips and falls and the inevitable shatter that comes with those things. It’s protecting him, even in little ways.

“Do you believe what he said?” he whispers, words partially muffled by the couch cushions tying him back, but the Spirit knows his intentions. He knows that it knows his intentions; it always does, it always has. “That we’re, you know…”

Larry can’t say it.  _ That we’re soulmates. That you were my destiny. _

“I don’t understand,” he continues. “Why would my destiny be… you? This life? Look, I know you don’t get it, but it’s - you’re - not - you’re not exactly  _ easy. _ ” He considers the implication. “To deal with, you know…. you’re… just…. so difficult to comprehend.”

Another glow, only momentary, fleeting, as if to say:  _ I get it. _

So he keeps talking, thinks  _ therapy.  _ Part of him does miss them, Jane and Cliff and Vic, part of him can still hear the chanting, but—

“You’re good,” he whispers. “I didn’t know it for decades, but you’re good. I think you might be a better person than I am, and you’re not really even a person.”

Silence.

It is always silence with the Negative Spirit, but this is a different kind of silence; it is accompanied by a strange feeling of emptiness. 

Oh, he thinks. I said something wrong.

“Okay, you’re right. I’m not a bad person. I don’t know if - if I’m a good person. But I don’t think I’m a bad one. And that’s something, right? That has to look like progress to you, right?”

He feels full again - stuffed - overflowing. 

So: maybe.

“But soulmates? I think that’s a little bit too far.”

Now when his chest glows it is almost blinding. Intense.  _ Why? Why is it too far? _

_ Because if I have a soulmate, then I have a soul. I never thought I had a soul.  _

“I guess,” Larry breathes, the bandages pulsing against his mouth, “it’s not impossible.”

**Author's Note:**

> :')  
pls kudos + comment if enjoyed!


End file.
